Ice Age: Timeline Disruption
by Thougtsfromthehead
Summary: Scrat had finally got his acorn, and he wanted to share its glory to everyone he knows, until he realized that the acorn he got wasn't an acorn at all. Now he put himself and Manny, Ellie, Peaches, and Julian into an adventure of escaping timelines.
1. The Acorn of Manipulation

A peaceful day at the fields, with birds chirping, and wind blowing. Scrat, once again pursuing his acorn until the end. It rolled over the hills, climbed mountains, sailed to the waters of the rivers and seas, and went through harsh and rough courses of lava. Scrat however, is persistent, he is extremely tempted to get it at all costs.

What Scrat didn't know, is that he is being lured.

Scrat and the acorn ended up back to Herd Valley, where the herd rests. It was early in the morning, as the sun began to rise and Manny had already started to wake up. He had been sleeping with Ellie in their own cave, while Julian and Peaches slept nearby in a makeshift shaft with leaves.

"Huh...Guess we overslept." exclaimed Manny as he can see the light has already reached into the cave.

"Now you're awake, Manny." Ellie came to say good morning to him. As she looked at him and yawned.

"Oh, hey El, since when did you wake up?"

"Around five minutes ago, just wanting to check on Peaches and Julian, they're awake by the way."Ellie said as she headed out to the river nearby.

As soon as Manny walked out from his cave, Peaches came to greet him with Julian.

"Morning dad! Slept well?"

"Well, I guess so, how about you?"

"Chilling night, but it was fine."

They were having a chatter, before Scrat came up to them. He then poked as Manny as he wanted to show him something.

"Oh, hey little buddy, what do you want?"

The squirrel then put his finger out as he wanted Manny to be patient a bit, he then revealed the acorn that he had been chasing to Manny, as if it was his proudest and greatest achievement. Manny gave the squirrel a fake smile:

"Heheh...well, that's a nice acorn you got there, buddy, I..uh...like how you got it."

Scrat then put his finger up again as he knocked on the acorn. It was then that it caught Manny's attention. The sound that the acorn made when it was knocked on doesn't sound natural at all, instead it felt metallic.

"Huh? That sounds weird." Julian said as his concern grew at the acorn.

"You're not the only one who thinks that sounds weird." Peaches added in.

"HEY guys, what are you three standing there waiting for?" Ellie came back as she saw the three mammoths looking down at Scrat, as they wondered what's next.

Ellie came to join them, as Manny picked the thing up…

The acorn suddenly started beeping out tones, the time delayed from each beep was getting shorter and shorter.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Julian freaked out.

Manny dropped the acorn as he shouted "EVERYONE RUN!"

Before any of them can even run, the acorn hit the ground and created some kind of a force field around a small radius, that fitted in all of them.

"What is happening?!" Peaches started to lose her mind, as the force field started to shrink down.

Nothing can be heard outside, as the animals inside started bashing the barrier and scream for help, but all efforts are worthless and ineffective. While the insides were filled with panicking screams and the loud long beep of the 'acorn'

The force field then suddenly disappeared as it blinked away, and the 5 animals that were stuck inside were gone with the acorn.

"You know, maybe next time you get them instead of me, whiner." Diego was having a conversation with Sid and Shira, as they walked towards the mammoth's place shelter for a visit. Only to be surprised that they found none of the four mammoths.

"Huh...Manny? Ellie? Peaches? Julian?" Sid shouted "You guys and gals here?"

Diego and Shira tried to scent them, but they found no trails of any kind.

"This is not a good start to the day." Shira exclaimed "We have to do something, things must be going on in this place recently."

**-****•-**

"Ow…" Manny slowly opened his eyes to look around his surroundings, it felt weird and strange as he looked at Scrat holding his head with both hands, feeling frustrated. Everyone started to slowly open their eyes as well, as they felt curious. He realised something abnormal too.

There was snow around him.

"I don't remember Herd Valley being filled with snow?"

"Dad! You're alright!" Peaches came to give him a hug.

"Where are we?" Ellie wondered, as Julian looked around the place, to try and familiarize it.

Manny then came to pick up the acorn, but the acorn suddenly transformed into something. It removes its acorn disguise, and is revealed to be some sort of machine. There was a light on it, as it flickers red, and then turned to a consistent green. There were weird signals around the thing. Manny tried to read some of it, but nothing seems to be in the mammoth's understanding.

"Manny? What is that?" Ellie asked him

"It's some sort of a weird machine that teleports you to somewhere strange?"

"Wait." Manny then looked around him, he suddenly realised where they are all at right now.

"Dad? What is it?" Julian checked on him.

He looked around as he noticed some rock outcroppings.

"This is Half Peak." He claimed.

"Half Peak?!"

"Why are we here?!" They seem concerned about their current location. Scrat looked at Manny nervously, as he felt like he caused a disaster to all of them.

"Maybe somehow we could reverse th-** AAAGHH!**" Manny suddenly got scared and he felt something was going on.

"Dad?!" Peaches got worried as she came running to him.

"They're coming! Soto's going to kill me! DIEGO DO SOMETHING!" Manny's mind seems to be tormenting him, but the rest of them still don't know what was going on. Scrat seemed to suddenly get frightened as well.

"Soto? Who's Soto?!" Ellie interrogated Manny, who seemed to be in a crisis on what was going on. Peaches and Julian looked at Manny as they can feel something odd was happening, something that they haven't seen yet.

None of them have a clue of what they were dealing with was extremely deadly and it has serious consequences if they failed to figure it out.

**END OF PART 1. **◽ ◾


	2. Bedevil of the Past

"MANNY! What's going on?!" Ellie started to panic.

Manny tried to keep calm and hold himself together, as he was trying to fight off something in his mind.

"GRRR, NO! Stop fearing!" he shouted, as he looked for the 'acorn'.

"We have to get out of here! NOW!" He then grabbed the thing from the snow, and just panicky pressed onto anything that felt like a button.  
He ended up activated something that teleport the quintet away from Half Peak.

_***WHOOP!***_

.

.

.

.

.

"Where are we now?" Ellie asked, to her surprise, she instantly received a response.

"Ice Valley, but it's melting. This feels like it, but why are we here?" Manny can see pools of ice and water around them. Manny, Ellie, and Scrat seemed to remember this scene.

"Have we been time traveling back to the past?" She looked around, things about the place had already started to appear in her head.

"Well, Manny! How about you use the machine to get us back to the present then." Julian asked him to try.

"Manny pressed the same button that he did last time when they are at Half Peak, but nothing happened

"Um...The thing doesn't work any more Julian."

"WHAT?!" everyone got shocked for a moment, until the acorn started to sound.

It gave out 3 beeps. He then checked on the miniature screen of the machine, there were unknown symbols on it and a hologram which resembles a power level.

**⊑⏃⍀ ⟟⋏ …  
****-_-_-_-_-****  
****▪️◼️****◻️****◻️****◻️****◻️****◻️◽**  
**-_-_-_-_-**

The second white square now seemed to flicker from black to white.

"What...is this?" Manny then started to get confused over the thing. However, Peaches and Julian seemed to understand what it was trying to say.

"I don't know what the sentence is trying to say, but judging from the icon, I think it's charging." Julian claimed.

"Seriously?!" Manny grunted. "Fine, guess we are stuck here forever."

"Not really forever, It's just a matter of time before this thing probably refills itself, I hope so." Peaches replied to Manny.

"What? Well for how long?" Manny got worried, as he looked at the nervous Peaches.

"Ummm...from how the thing looks, I think it's going to be quite long."

Manny then started to navigate through the GUI of the device. There are only 2 screens that this thing can change from, one being the battery level screen, and one being…..

"What?" Manny whispered to himself as he looked at the second screen he discovered.

**⟟⋏⎅⟟⎐⟟⎅⎍⏃⌰⌇ ⏃⌇⌇⟟ ⋏⟒⎅ ⍜⋏⏁⍜ ⎅⟒⎐⟟ ⟒:**

┍ ┑  
**ẋ **Scrat

**ẋ **Manny

**ẋ **Ellie

**ẋ **Peaches

**ẋ **Julian  
┗ ┙

**⋏⟒⌖⏁ ⎅⟒⌇⏁⟟⋏⏃⏁⟟⍜⋏: ⌇⋏⍜⍙ ⎐⏃⌰⌰⟒⊬**

"Guys! There are our names in this thing!" He announced as he made a shocking discovery from the machine.

They all squeezed themselves in to look at the screen, but none of them understand anything about what it's trying to say other than their displayed names.

"We have no time to waste, try finding a good spot."Manny then told everyone to get on and try to find a place to hide out until the machine fully charges. "I can't seem to understand any of this." he muttered under his breath.

"Manny!" Ellie whispered to him as she dragged him down to a big bush, and told everyone to be quiet.

"What are you doing El?!"

"SHHH! Look! What are they!"

Heard what his wife said, the mammoth slowly peaked his eyes out, and he saw something that probably made him start to realise what was going on.

"_I knew that I wasn't the only one!" _

"_Me too! Everyone falls out of the tree sometimes every now and then. They just don't admit it!"_

"Wait…" Julian murmured, as he looked at the view that Manny was seeing.

"Isn't that US?" Ellie told Manny as she got confused."

In the distance, Manny saw himself, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Diego, and Sid all at once.

Manny and Ellie looked with their eyebrows raised.

"It seems that we probably have been traveling through times with this machine." Ellie claimed.

"Let's go give them a talk!" For some reason, Julian just popped out of his cover and went straight forward to them.

"Julian! WAIT DON'T!" Manny tried to call him as he also went out of his spot. The loud call caught the other Herd's attention.

"_Did you hear that? Is that you Manny?"_

"_Uh...No, I would never sound echoey." _

"Hey there, How are you guys doing!" Julian was right at _Manny_, as he reached his trunk out and put it on the mammoth's shoulder.

To his surprise, his trunk phased right through the_ big furry mammoth_.

It shocked him for a moment, as he tried to touch other members of the group, but the same results occurred. It's like none of them have ever felt, seen, or sensed Julian nearby.

"What?" He then looked at _the mammoth,_ _Manny_ and his _group_ still had their eyes focused on the present incoming Manny, as both finally met each other face to face.

This made Scrat, Peaches, and Ellie come out as well. The Herd made a quick charade upon encountering.

"_Who are you guys?"_

"Who are YOU guys?"

The two Mannys asked each other out.

_"I don't remember having an imposter of myself." Ellie_ claimed, as she stared at the current Ellie.

"So do I, but we ain't imposters, probably time travelers." Ellie tried to tell their past selves who they actually are.

"_Time travelers?" _the sloth called out. _"What do you want from us?" Diego _looked at the Herd, as his sharp claws were ready to strike.

"Listen here, we don't want to fight, we just wanted to go back home!"

_"Oh I don't think so. What if you're the sirens?" Manny _looked at them suspiciously

"_Sirens? What are they?" Sid _doesn't understand what _Manny_ meant.

"_They manipulate animals, so that we become their meal. They are like dangerous tricksters, Sid." Ellie _answered.

"That's nonsense! How can sirens live on land?!" Manny felt the ridiculous doubts on him and his herd is extremely unjustified.  
"Besides, I don't think you would stand a chance even if we have to resort in violence, we got 4 mammoths while you only have 2"

_"You're the one who has two." Manny_ replied.

"What? Do you have a problem with your eyes?" Peaches wanted to confirm that the other side is not blind. To her surprise however, all of _them_ ignored her.

Scrat took a huge gulp as he felt the increasing tension between both sides.

"_Maybe let's show who you really are shall we, with just a little pain." Diego _said as he whipped out his claw and was about to strike on Manny... "_Don't worry, I'll make this quick, sirens actually taste like fish by the way._" _Diego_ gave them a devious smile.

"DAD!" Peaches shouted.

...before he could, however, the ground suddenly shaked, as they heard sounds that depicted peril. Everyone can then feel the wrath of the water slamming down the area.

"_THE FLOOD!" Manny _screamed. This made all of them panic.

"What do we do now Manny!" Julian anxiously asked him.

Manny then looked at the screen on the machine...

The sound of the giant waves of flood can be heard rushing into the zone where they are standing, _The Herd_ had already started to run, while the other Herd stick together near Manny, as he looked at the screen with a spark of hope.

**! ⊑⏃⍀ ⟒⎅!  
****-_-_-_-_-****  
****▪️◼️****◼️****◼️****◼️****◼️****◼️****▪️**  
**-_-_-_-_-****  
**

Scrat can be heard screaming out of his lungs, as the waves of water was about to swallow all of them. Peaches closed her eyes as she hugged Ellie, While Julian looked at the machine that Manny's holding.

***TING!* **The machine made a sound. Upon hearing it, Julian immediately shouted by reflex:

"DO IT!" his shout was like a little ant compared to the sound of the flood rushing through.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

_***WHOOP!***_

**END OF PART 2.**

**(Author's explanation: There are 6 battery/power square slots in total. ****Small squares are borders, with the start (left) always black, the final (right) being white, and will turn black when the final 6th slot is filled. ****Each ****◻️**** is an empty battery/power slot. ****◼️**** represents a filled battery slot. In order to teleport/warp to another timeline, The machine must have all squares turn black, which can be accomplished by waiting for the time it auto charges.  
****Character's names that are_ Italic_ are from the past, while the ones that remained the same are the present.)**


	3. A Buck of terror

The Herd warped into a random forested land, it was afternoon at the place the moment they warped in. Upon their arrival, everyone was soaking wet, and they didn't even stick to the dry landing, as they fell straight into a lake.

_***SPLASH***_

"That was thrilling." Julian exclaimed as Manny looked at him quite irritated.

"Ye, near death experiences sure are thrilling."

"Did none of your past selves saw us before?" Peaches still can't believe that she got ignored by the _animals _that they encountered at the melting Snow Valley.

"Let's talk about that later, now we need to know where we're at." Manny advised Peaches to not get off topic from their current task, which is to get home.

Manny then checked the screen on the device.

**C⊑A⍀G ⟟N …  
****-_-_-_-_-****  
**▪️◼️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◽  
**-_-_-_-_-**

He did notice some of the signals had changed to standard alphabetical letters, but he didn't let anyone know that there's a change on it.

"Let's move." He announced it to everyone.

On their way to find somewhere safe to hide, they had successfully identified the place they are in.

"This is Buck's place, the forgotten underworld of dinosaurs." Ellie claimed.

"Good eye you have there, but that wouldn't help us in finding a shelter, plus. This means that this place is highly dangerous." Manny recalled one of the times he almost got devoured by a carnivorous plant with Diego. It was a really bad memory for him. They continued to walk as sunlight is now barely visible, as they try to find a place to stay for the night.

Eventually, they found a cave to take shelter at, with the last sun rays lingering around the area, they tried to find materials to set a fire. Manny then checked the second screen on the device.

**I⋏D⟟⎐U⎅⎍I⌰⌇ A⌇S⟟G⋏⟒⎅ ⍜N⏁0 ⎅E⎐⟟C⟒:  
**┍ ┑**  
****ẋ **Scrat

**ẋ **Manny

**ẋ **Ellie

**ẋ **Peaches

**ẋ **Julian  
┗ ┙

**N⟒⌖T ⎅E⌇⏁⟟NAT⟟⍜N: L⏃⋏D B⍀⟟G E**

The second screen seemed to be somewhat translated to standard alphabets as well, but he didn't really try to figure out what's happening inside the thing. Instead, he switched back to screen one, and was greeted with a problem.

**N⍜ V⏃L⟟D P⍜⍙E⍀S⍜⎍****RC⟒****.  
****-_-_-_-_-****  
****▪️◼️XXXXX◽  
****-_-_-_-_-**

The **X**(s) had replaced all the white squares, as a signal of not charging.  
"No. Come on, not like this!" Manny started to worry as he doesn't know why the thing stopped charging. Despite the sentence being somewhat translated, he can't understand why. Everything was getting more perplexed the more they progressed.

"Manny! Look who we found!" The voice of Ellie calling out can be heard from a distance. Hearing her call, Manny stowed the machine away and moved to her.

He can already tell who it is from the looks…

"_Oh look! Another mammoth, hey there big guy!"_

...and from the voice. It was _Buckminster_.

"_I'm quite amazed that you guys know my name even if it's the first time we've met, do other animals up there know me too?" _He stared at them as his left eye started to look cute.

"Well, we time traveled here...heheh…" Ellie told _Buck_.

"_Oh, Don't make me laugh! time travelers have always been a myth for me_" _Buck_ replied as he smirked at them "_Tell me who all of you really are._" He demanded an answer from the quintet.

"Well, we just want to go ho-"

"_Shut up"_

Before Julian could give the weasel a proper answer, he got silenced by his order.

"I'm just trying to give you an answer, buddy." Julian tried to talk to the weasel.

"_I ain't your buddy, mammoth."_ He glared at Julian as he gritted his teeth.

"Hey, you don't have to be that rude you know?" Peaches jumped in to tell the weasel to calm down.

_Buck_ ignored her, like nothing ever happened. This made Peaches feel like she was underestimated by the tiny weasel, as she wasn't happy about it.

"Can you LISTEN TO ME? NO one, NO ONE talks to my dear like that!" She then swung her trunk at him.

Her trunk phased through the crazed weasel swiftly.

"What?" she was shocked and was quite surprised at what just happened.

Witnessed at what just happened, Manny remembered last time in Ice Valley where Julian was ignored by _The Herd_, his interactions with them were also like Peaches to Buck, phasing through everything.

While Ellie was looking at what just happened and confused. Manny took a while to figure out the reason for such anomaly.

Julian was still trying to talk things out with _Buck_, while he constantly telling him to keep his mouth shut.

.

.

.

.

Manny then grabbed hold of Peaches and dragged her over. As he said something.

"Dad?" Peaches asked as she got pulled over

"You're not in this timeline yet." Manny quietly explained the reason why she was ignored at both times.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You'll see." He ended his conversation with her, as he came to pull Julian out from Buck's eye contact.

"Hey, _Buck_, sorry for this but we can find our way to get out of here on our own."

_Buck_ looked at them as he came closer to Manny.

_"Buddy, are you delusional? You think this is a tropical getaway?"_

"Tropical getaway?" Manny asked as he laughed. "Heh, no, It's a time getaway, and we already got the tickets for it."

"_You are suicidal, mate. No one has fallen in this world and made it out alive without my help."_

"It's about to change now." He stared at _Buck _with a simper look.

_Buck _paid back that look with a murderous smile.

"_I'm giving you a warning, mate. Listen. To. Me." Buck seemed like he _was about to throw hands at them. Manny however, didn't care at all.

"No, thank you. Now, if you please, _Buck_, move out of the way." Manny ordered _Buck _to stop being such an obstacle.

_Buck _gave out a grin as he laughed. He slowly backed away from a specific distance as he looked at them with his wild eyes. This made the Herd concerned a bit.

"Are you alright Buck?" Ellie asked the deranged weasel.

"_Well, well. In this land, those who don't listen to Buck…"_

_Buck_ slowly put his hand on the handle of the dinosaur tooth knife on his side. He stared at them with his retracted pupil. The quintet did notice his hands reaching out for the weapon, so they braced for what was coming.

"_...will __**end up like **__**Rudy**__." _The psychopathic weasel ended his sentence with a creepy undertone.

**END OF PART 3.**


	4. Dreams of M

_Buck _pointed his knife straight at the Herd, as he challenged them into a fight to the death (probably).

"_Face me if you dare, weaklings!" He _threatened them.

Manny, knowing that despite being a small little weasel, _Buck_ would have a lot of his tricks prepared for the quintet. However, he took his chances by accepting his challenge.

"I don't think you would win the fight, we have you five…"

Manny then remembered something about Peaches, that made him quickly correct himself.

"...I mean, four to one!"

_Buck _then hysterically laughed as he fidget his knife.

"_That is very bold of you to assume that I'm alone, mate!" the weasel _claimed as he whistled at the bush behind him and then leaped into it.

The Herd then looked around them, as they started to get anxious.

"Congrats, you have probably made him go all-out on us." Ellie told him that it was not a good idea for him to act like that.

"Well, what's the worst that could happen?" He replied.

Right after that sentence, there were screeches as the ground slightly shook, leaves on the trees felt like they were going to fall off as they can feel that something was coming closer.

"If I could do something right now, I would give you a chance to take that back." Ellie was getting quite terrified.

Eventually, something jumped out of the bush. It was not just something, but a few things.

A pack consisting of 4 raptors were right in front of them, as _Buck _was riding on one of them.

"_You have officially signed your death warrants. _**_YAAAH!_**" He then pointed his knife forward as the dinos charged forward at them.

"RUN!" Julian shouted in fear as the vicious raptors were going straight at them. However, Manny then held him back by his side, as he said.

"None of us would ever be able to outrun those lizards. In this 'fight or flight' situation, you know that we have only one option." Manny then turned his eyes right at the raptors, as he grabbed a piece of log nearby, which the Herd previously gathered to make a fire near shelter, now became Manny's weapon. "We'll stand our ground."

Julian stared at him as he slowly nodded. Although his mind was telling him to flee, but after what Manny just had said, he had no choice but to fight back.

One raptor jumped onto Manny, which he found no difficulty to smack it off with his piece of log that he got hold on, as he struggled to get the one biting on his back out. Julian has to deal with _Buck, _he managed to dodge the weasel's attempt to leash him with his vines. But he was bitten by a raptor right at his foot.

"**ARH!** Get off!" He then slammed his tusks down on one of the raptor's back with a massive force, which knocked out the raptor immediately, the other one was sent flying as he whipped his tusk at it. But that's what the raptors are for, it was a distraction for _Buck _to snare his legs. Julian had already fallen into his trick by attacking the raptors. He fell down to his knees as _the weasel_ then jumped on his head as he raised his knife.

"_Your skull would be a great one for my collection!" Buck_ then prepared to drive his knife down on the mammoth's forehead.

"HEIGH!" The Saber-toothed squirrel can't allow that to happen, as he went ballistic onto the murderous weasel.

_"Well played!" Buck _admired the heroic action of the squirrel. _"But you're ruining the show, dork!" _the exclaimed in anger as he threw his knife at Scrat. Of course, thanks to pure instinct. Scrat ducked down, as the knife pinned deep into the tree behind him.

He let out a "phew" but that let _Buck _used his vines to pull Scrat near him, and easily delivered a sucker punch right between the acorn-nutzy's eyes.

_Buck _then kissed his fist after the punch. "Aww...finally got to punch something after a few days now."

Ellie abruptly stomped onto Buck, as she tried to save Scrat.

"Watch your surroundings next time!" She then lifted his foot up, but found no squished weasel to her surprise.

_Buck _appeared right behind her before the mammoth could notice as he wielded his knife.

"_PEEKABOO!" _He was about to stab the tooth right into the back of her neck. If the hit landed, it would've been critical.

**but...**

"PEEKABOO!" Manny came to intervene as he whacked the crazed weasel into the distance of the forest.

Ellie then turned her back and saw a weasel flying off into the horizon.

"Thanks for the save, Manny" Ellie felt grateful at Manfred's action, as she picked up the dazed Scrat.

Peaches then got down from a tree she was hanging on during the whole melee, as she came to check for everyone.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Ye, we are fine, just some scratches."

"Uhhh...guys?" Julian can be heard calling to them as they turned their eyes at him. "A little help here?" He made a plea as his legs were tied up after he fought against _Buck_.

"Can we go back home now?" Peaches asked Manny as he tried to hide the fact that the machine had not been charging at all.

"Umm...about that…"

**-****•-**

After they finished setting up a camp and managed to lit a fire when night falls. Manny ended up revealing everything that he knew so far about the device, as everyone was perturbed but also alleviated.

"So you're saying that it stopped functioning?" Ellie asked Manny about the status of the device.

"Not really, it just stopped refilling itself." He replied.

"That is not good news." Julian murmured.

"Great, now what are we going to do? That's our ticket way home, and now it's gone." Peaches grumbled as she started to tear up.

Everything around was silent as everyone had thoughts roaming around their heads, only the sounds of critters or some few nocturnal creatures, water drippings, some fireflies, and Peaches sobs were heard in the area.

"We should stop worrying for now and get some sleep. We'll find a way to get the thing working tomorrow" He said as he looked at the device's screen:

**N⍜ V⏃L⟟D P⍜⍙E⍀S⍜⎍RC⟒.**  
**-_-_-_-_-**  
**▪️◼️XXXXX◽**  
**-_-_-_-_-**

There was a clear frown formed on Manny's face, but he tried to think positively.

"We'll be alright, Peaches. You'll feel better when you get some rest." He came to wipe her tears off and gave her a hug to 'lift' her burdens away from her.

**-****•-**

Everyone had already fallen asleep, the skies were filled with stars and the quiet night exposed all their magnifying glory.

Manny was deep in his sleep, when he suddenly heard noises.

"Wa..ke….up..!"

THe mammoth is still sleepy, as his eyelids are struggling to pull themselves up.

"Wake...Up!" the call was getting louder.

It was then that the mammoth slowly opened his eyes, as he saw he was on a floating island, it's just him, on a levitating piece of land.

"Wh-what…? Whe...where am I?"

"Behind you." a voice called out to him. Manny then turned around, as he saw a glowing orb of some kind that floats around, the thing doesn't have a mouth, but it has eyes which looked like 2 straight lines that can blink.

"Hey there, big guy." The orb called out

"W-Who are you?" Manny looked at the thing as he wondered.

The orb giggled friendly at the mammoth.

"Don't worry, you're in your dream. But this one is special."

"What do you mean?" The mammoth is confused

"I am the timeline ranger. I need you to cooperate with me if you want to get out of this time traveling mess."

"Hold on, timeline ranger? How can I know that you're real and how do I know that I can trust you?" Manny felt a bit suspicious.

"Well, you mostly don't feel anything physical in dreams won't you?" the orb asked the mammoth, as a hand suddenly appeared on its right side.

"Uhm...yea?"

The orb then immediately pinched the mammoth right at the shoulder, it was a hard pinch, but in a dream, yet somehow, Manny can feel the pain in real life as well. He let out an "**OW**" as he can feel it going through his skin.

Suddenly, the whole place started to shake up, as the starry skies background glitched for a moment, and the sky island Manny's been standing on started to disintegrate.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Manny was freaking out as he looked around the chaotic view.

The orb then summoned its left hand, as it tried to stop something around it. The thing spreaded its palms at the skies and the island, as the glitches slowly disappeared.

"Phew, if I had made my pinch anymore painful, you would have woken up." The orb then scratched its head as he said sorry to the mammoth.

"Why am I seeing all of this?" Manny is extremely confused as he understands nothing about the place.

"Well, this is going to be a long dream." the orb said as he looked back at the mammoth.

"The name's ⋔⟒⏁⏃ , You must be Manny." ⋔⟒⏁⏃ smiled as he saw the emotionless mammoth's face.

"I'm sorry? Can you pronounce your name?"

"Nevermind, just call me M for the sake of you not struggling to say it. Manny, we both have a problem to deal with, do you know that?"

"I just wanted to go home, I don't want anymore problems!" Manny misunderstood what M was trying to say.

"For you, your problem is being stuck. My problem right now is actually losing all 871260485873675671794∞ chronological timelines! Including yours! Well...not only yours, but ALL OF THEM!" M screamed as he was quite concerned.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

**END OF PART 4.**


	5. Realization and Comprehension

"Okay...okay...Just calm down, We'll make it out alive from this one alright?" M wanted to calm Manny down, as he looked at him scared.

"W-well, what do you want me to do?" Manny asked.

"I want you to not disturb the outcomes of timelines too much, or else they'll be corrupted and will eventually fuse into one GIANT mess."

"How am I going to make it out alive then?" Manny was shocked as if that was clearly impossible.

"I didn't say that you can't, I just want you to keep it to a minimum." M requested dearly at the mammoth.

"Oh and by the way, I think that I should show you how everything is going on." He wanted Manny to take his advice.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see, you have a group of five, but not all five can interact with anything sentient, or has awareness during different timelines."

"Yes, I think I do realize that, it's because they don't exist yet in that timeline right?"

"Exactly, If any of the animals that have their names on the machine don't exist in the specific timeline, they can't interact with any living species, excluding their own roster." The orb was quite amazed at how Manny managed to figure it out before the meeting with him in the dream.

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad for us." Manny can easily cope with that problem.

"That's just for the things that don't exist, now for the things that exist." M added.

"Anything that affects you or your past/future self, like pain, are **synchronized. **Sometimes, extreme emotions can, too."

"Synchronized?" Manny didn't really understand it.

"Remember the time at Half Peak, when you suddenly screamed out in fear and started to panic because of sabers, but there were no sabers nearby?"

Manny then had a flashback about that moment.

"Well, I clearly felt there was one nearby."

"Welp, you were in the timeline where the outcome of that ambush was completely different."

"You see, instead of you managed to survive and return that baby back. You and your friends ended up getting murdered. Diego was killed by Soto, Sid got knocked off the cliff by Zeke, and fell to his demise. While you were eaten up by the rest of his pack." M talked about the outcome of that timeline which made Manny sweat nervously.

"And I'm certain that, if you didn't get away at that moment, you'll be **dead** like your past self, as you would feel the terrorising pain across your body as they rip out the flesh of your past individual."

Manny gulped as he heard the dreadful explanation of the ranger.

"So that means if our past selves dies, we die?"

"Yes. To add to that, there are 15730953 timeline outcomes in which results in you or your friend's death in the ambush. And in the current timeline you're at right now, there's a chance that one of you might die due to _Buck's _surprise skirmish."

"Okaaaaaay." Manny didn't want the fact to scare him and bend his continued to ask questions that would be useful if answered.

"What if our thoughts and emotions met each other?" Manny was baffled, as how he suddenly felt emotions that he shouldn't be able to at the moment in Ice valley.

"The future would get the upper hand in the terms of mental, but in physical, you're the same." M noted about how the future and the past will have a fight to control the emotions of them, if they are synced.

" If the timeline you warped in has an emotion synchronization, then you would need to control your mind first before the past gets to even hold it. Maybe you weren't ready for the first encounter."

"Well, how about you warped us back to our timelines, and none of this would even happen." Manny thought that would be easy for both sides.

The orb chuckled as he explained.

"Heh, if I can I would have done it the moment you and your pack warped to Half Peak, and you wouldn't meet me."

"Well, how can we get back to our exact current timeline?" Manny wanted to have this question answered, as this question was the one that has kept him confused.

"You might need to calibrate the machine. Within each use, it will try to make small changes to its configuration so the user can adapt with it." M wanted Manny to know how the machine works "An example of it would be translated text. It's only a matter of time before you can start to warp into the timeline you desired to."

The whole scene then suddenly started to shake, as glitches started to slowly appear.

"Ummm...What's going on?!" Manny was getting scared all over again.

"Oh...you're about to wake up, it's probably day time, and now you should know what to do when you g̷e̶t̷ b̷̭͗a̴̘̿c̸͕̓k̴͇̔ t̸̝̝̏̀ḩ̶̨̘̜̊ë̶̮͔r̸͈̾͆̐e̵̜̾̋." The voice of M began to muffle and glitch, as a weird lightsource glared out.

"Wait!" Manny called out, but then everything turned silent.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Manny! Manny, can you hear me?" Ellie asked him as she looked kinda worried, Manny slowly opened his eyes.

"W...wha...what?" Manny then looked around to see everybody waiting for him to get up.

"We have to go, it's morning already!" Peaches told him to get up as he said.

"Last night I dreamed about someone who knows about this thing and about timelines."

Everyone got their attention on him.

"Woah, What did they say then?"

"Well, I asked him about some questions that would help us."

Manny then began to explain and talked about what he was told and made clear by M. Everyone finally got a hint of how things work, thanks to that, the thought of being stuck here doesn't faze them anymore. He also mentioned about the fact that there might be a possible abrupt attack from _Buck, _and tell everyone to keep their guard up.

"So that explains all of the weird phasings last time" Julian exclaimed.

"And that explains why you freaked out and screamed at Half Peak." Ellie looked at him as she started to see how things were.

"Hehe...You wouldn't get it. It's a really terrifying experience to fight against your past self." Manny replied as a way to compensate.

"Oh, and I forgot one thing." Manny said, as he walked out an open area, where the sun shines the most at.

"If he was right, then this should…" Manny then took out the machine, as he raised it up in the air.

**N⍜ V⏃L⟟D P⍜⍙E⍀S⍜⎍RC⟒.**  
**-_-_-_-_-**  
**▪️◼️XXXXX◽**  
**-_-_-_-_-**

**N̵⍜̵ ̸V̸⏃̶L̴⟟̴D̶ ̸P̶⍜̷⍙̶E̸⍀̶S̴⍜̵⎍̷R̷C̷⟒̸.̵**

**̵-̴_̴-̵_̵-̷_̷-̵_̴-̴**  
**̶▪̴️̷◼̴️̸X̷X̴X̷X̷X̸◽̴**  
**̶-̷_̷-̷_̵-̵_̷-̴_̷-̸**

The screen glitched as sun rays made contact with the machine.

**N̷̘̯̦̫̊̂̽̅͜͝⍜̶͉̤̩̇̒̏̈ ̷̧̬̾͊V̶͉̖͂̎̈́⏃̸͇̳̹͚̾̒͠L̵͕̳̲̤̈ͅ⟟̶̖͉̩̹͋D̷̨͎̐̅̒ ̷̣̯̺̃̏̆́P̶̪͖̱͈͑̽͘͘⍜̸͕͎̯̌͑͂⍙̵̱͈̐̓E̵͉̞͍̓͊̒⍀̶̢̱̬͜͝S̶̬̐̒̓͝⍜̵̢̩͠⎍̸̡̦̦̗̘͂͂͒̐̈R̶͈̾̀̏̒͠C̷̪̲͎̹̿̉⟒̸̧̨̺̹͕̿̐̑͌͝.̷̰̱̑ͅ**

**̷̻̟̅̑▪̸̡̰̪̰͇̊̄͊̇̈́️̷̫͌̀̔̋̚◼̷̰̹̠̈̅️̴͖̬͓̫̈̓̊̐X̸̘̥̜̳̉̋̄X̵͇̥͇͌͠X̶̳̉̍̃X̸͉̲͆X̷̛̻̖̭̫͕̒̋◽̸̳͙͎̱̐̋̈́͝͝ͅ**

**….**

**C⊑A⍀G ⟟N …**  
**-_-_-_-_-**  
**▪️◼️◼️◼️◻️◻️◻️◽**  
**-_-_-_-_-**

"YES!" He shouted in happiness as the machine started charging again.

"What is it, Manny?" They wondered when they heard his call.

"It's back! We are going back home!" Manny claimed, this is great news for them.

"Well, That's one problem striked off the list, we still have to be careful, especially there are voodoo dolls of us around this area. We also know that _Buck _is setting up an ambush on us as well." Ellie was concerned that any moment they or their past selves could be in trouble, and that would cost them their lives if they are not vigilant.

**END OF PART 5.**


	6. A Weasel's Ambuscade

"So, this thing is sun-powered?" Peaches found it interesting.

"If that's how it is, then should we just stay here and wait for it to charge, or we are moving out?" Julian wondered.  
Ellie reconsider her suggestions, as she thought about it: There are past versions of them somewhere out there. If they die, then so do the Herd. If they decided to head out and move, they might fall straight into _Buck's_ designated ambush that M envisioned.

She asked Manny:

"How long will that thing be done charging?"

Manny checked on the screen upon hearing the request.

**C⊑A⍀G ⟟N …  
**-_-_-_-_-**  
**▪️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◻️◽  
-_-_-_-_-

"Not too long, it's almost done. I think we should just stay here and wait, We can't risk going out." Manny told everyone that they should stay still.

"_Yea, you're right, we can't risk going out!_" this voice does not come out from anyone in the quintet, Scrat just let out a yeap as he heard it.

"Uh oh." Julian mumbled. The quintet knew who it was upon hearing the voice.

"_You think I would let that go easily? Hah, while you and your little friends are sleeping, I had set up the ambush right HERE. I mean, eight hours is quite a big amount of time for preparation. Hoho."_

_Buck _Looked at them deviously, as some raptors started to reveal themselves from all directions.

"You know raptors are nothing to us right?" Manny disregarded the dinos as he knew that taking them down is easy enough for him.

"_Eh hem...That's not all of it._" Buck then clapped his hands as he drew his knife out.

There were earth-shaking footsteps coming towards the field, as perturbation hit right on the quintet.

Scrat was the first one to notice the real terrifying creature that _Buck_ rallied.

A huge Ankylosaurus made its presence, as it slam its bone-pulverising tail club down before appearing.

The quintet looked at the creature in fright, as _Buck _laughed.

"_Ahhhh...This is what I called __**Revenge!**_" He then pointed his knife straight at the Herd.

"_Send them to their graves, my confrères._" The raptors charged in first, as they tried to take a bite from them, Scrat panicky whacked one raptor with his acorn, While the mammoths separately dealt with the others in quite a brutal way. Julian rammed 2 of the raptors directly into a clump of rock, Ellie swung on some trees with her half-possum instinct and dropped herself on them.

Manny was fighting with the Ankylosaurus, The dino charged at him ferociously and swung its tail club right at the mammoth, Manny body-swerved quickly to the side as he struck it right at the eye with his tusks, causing it to back away due to pain.

"You won't agitate me this time, come at me with all your will then!" Manny challenged the beast, that made it go fury, as it prepared to slam down its menacing tail directly on the mammoth.

Manny was about to evade the attack, when one of the raptors jumped on him and slashed the mammoth.

"**Ow.**" The flinch distracted the mammoth, the tail club was going straight onto him, as Manny managed to glanced over it, before realizing he's about to get crushed.

"DAD!" Peaches shouted as she came charging at him, she pushed Manny with full force to the side, sending the mammoth tumbling out of the way. The tail ended up slammed straight onto her, as a dust screen formed at the impact.

"PEACHES! NO!" Manny shouted in fear and anger as he used his trunk to squeeze the raptor that was sticking to him and throw it aside due to the shock of what just happened. However he was quickly relieved to hear his daughter's voice.

"Don't you remember your own words? I don't exist in this timeline!" She said as the giant club phased straight out away from her. The creature was left bamboozled as it saw Manny was suddenly a few meters away from its designated attack.

More and more raptors started to come out the longer they stand their ground.

"I could use another trunk here!" Ellie called as she was holding off a raptor with her trunk, and preventing it from chomping off her face. Peaches was looking at them helplessly, she rushed to Manny and begged him to get out of here.  
"We need to go now! We won't be able to hold this for any longer!"

***TING!*** The machine made that familiar sound, upon hearing it. Manny immediately took it out.

**!****C⊑⏃R E⎅****!  
**-_-_-_-_-**  
**▪️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️▪️  
-_-_-_-_-

"Guys, we are leaving this place now." Manny proudly announced so that everyone can get ready.

But everything wasn't that easy was it?

"MANNY!" Ellie screamed, alerting him as imminent danger was about to strike.

Manny turned his back and saw _Buck, _who was about to drill the dinosaur tooth straight into his head.

Due to trepidation, he swung the machine at the weasel, as it repelled the attack.

The force that he threw at the swing was so massive, the tooth knife broke in half, as fractures of it scatter around in the air. A clear bony crack sound can be heard as well.

"_W...wh-What,..No..NO!" Buck_ looked at his broken weapon in incredulity. Nothing in this world (to him) has been known to be able to break it.

"_H-HOW DARE YOU!" Buck _started to tear up. The thing was like his dearest of friends. His hatred against the Herd piled up into an immense emotion.

"_I'll end this right here and right now…_" he muttered.

"_You...YOU WILL ALL DIE IN A PAINFUL AND HORRENDOUS DEATH FOR THAT!" Buck _bellowed as the rage was over the roof. He climbed on the Ankylosaurus and charged forward.

"The Buck in our timeline isn't this monstrous." Julian commented "You might want to GET US OUTTA HERE NOW!" He panicked, as they were coming closer.

"I'm trying here!" Manny told Julian, the machine seemed to malfunction after the impact against _Buck's _knife. He repetitively pressed the button as the enraging _Buck _and the _colossal Ankylosaurus was coming straight for them_.

"Come on, come on!" Manny pleaded with the machine to work.

_Buck _reached his hand out and attempted to grab one of them, but all of a sudden, an aura forms around them and took them all away.

_***WHOOP*  
**_.

.  
.

.

That was like the straw that broke the camel's back for _the weasel_ as his breathing was getting deeper.

_**"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **_The scream of anger covered the entire area with a huge radius that disturbed the birds.

**END OF PART 6.**


	7. The Mammoth's Retribution

"Hey Diego, got any clues?" Shira asked, after she and her searching team scouted the area for any sight of the mammoths.

"Sorry, no. How did they even got missing at the beginning?" Diego was really confused, as they don't even know if they are even searching for them. "This whole case really is concerning."

"Well, if you want to, I can double check the area with my team again, how's that?" Shira suggested Diego an idea on how to search for the mammoths, but then, Sid came, with some sort of good news…

"GUYS!" Sid shouted, as an excited look was already formed on his face. "I think I found something very interesting!" He said as he was hiding something behind his back.

"Great! What is it Sid?" Diego murmured, because when it comes to Sid, The saber tooth knew that he would screw up things, so he doesn't get really excited or happy, even if it's good news.

However, he may have underestimated the sloth too much.

"Taada!" Sid showed them a possible clue of what happened right before all of them went missing.

In his paw was probably something extremely iconic, which somehow Diego and Shira recognised it and knew what they have to do next.

It was Scrat's beloved acorn, found under one of the mammoth's caves.

**-****•-**

"Ow ..." Julian let out a groan as they all flopped onto a weird rocky terrain.

"I gotta say, the machine teleports us to more uncanny locations each time." Peaches said, as they arrived at their spot.

"Hmmm...are we on some sort of mountain?" Ellie started to wonder, but thanks to that, Manny was able to know where they were, by looking at the horizon.

"The continental drift. We are currently on the entire thing!" He started to realise that this isn't good, he feared that the rocky surface was going to move and crumble, and then…Oh?

Manny noticed the Scrat call and screeches, as he bounced up and down on the verge. The squirrel pointed at afar, he looked worried while doing so.

The mammoths came to check what caught the lil guy's attention. It turned out to shock them as well.

Looking down, they can see the collapsed Land Bridge, an iceberg where the surviving animals are boarding on, and the Sweet Revenge.

And of course, the things that were on the Sweet Revenge are their past selves being restrained, and the _pillageous pirates_ laughing as they achieve victory.

"NO! No!" Manny started to freak out, he took a step forward as he wanted to charge down there, but he quickly backed away when they realised that they were on high top of the slow drifting continent lands.

Everybody was frightened. Peaches then notice a lot of tragic things on the ship.

_Louis_, who tried to save them, ended up being defeated. The tooth impaled him right at his abdomen, as _Gupta_ approached his limp body and pulled the knife out from the dead _molehog_.

"_GGRH! STOP!" Manny _was begging _Gutt_ to stop what he was doing. _The captain_ laughed as he got his knife closer to _Peaches _throat.

"_Come on, big guy. I've told you, you took two things from me that I loved. Now, I'll take two things that YOU loved." He _smirked as the turn to Squint.

"_Do it. Give them pain, first mate!"_ _Gutt _demanded as his grip on the shark tooth tightened.

"_This won't be long" Squint _said as he got a rope and put it onto Ellie's neck, as he was going to strangle her to death.

Peaches and Ellie looked at the scene in horror as they tried to find a way to get down and intervene.

"We have to- _*Cough*_" Peaches suddenly got cut off, as she coughed out blood and collapsed down to the ground.

"PEACHES!" Manny shouted as he started to panic. Scrat was literally grossed out as he saw blood.

_The Captain _slashed the knife right into _the young mammoth's_ trachea, as his hands got covered in the dripping blood.

"_NO! Please!" Manny _started to tear up upon witnessing the scene. The other Manny may have also started to wail, as he looked at Peaches gasping for air.

Julian was looking for a way to get to the ship. The only thing preventing them from reaching was a deep slope down.

"Don't DO IT Julian! You'll die on the way down!" Ellie screamed at him, telling him it was too dangerous.

Julian however, refused to listen.

"If I don't do it, she'll die! I can't allow that!"

He said, his eyes were filled with bravery, as he stepped forward and leaned himself down the way.

"We'll find a PLAN! We-"

"Plan?! Screw it!_***YAAH!***__" _He fearlessly slithered down the rocky rough terrains.

Seeing Julian going for the ship in a dangerous way, Manny tried to catch him up.

"Ellie...and you!" He said as he dragged Scrat over "Try to help her! I got someone else to help!"

After that, Manny decided to follow Julian's path as he took the sliding way down.

The sharp rocks on the slope cut the mammoth on his thighs and foot. It was painful, but he was determined to get there at all cost as he gritted his teeth in pique. There was no turning back at the moment he decided to take this path.

"**I'll save the day." **Julian whispered in his mind.

_Gutt _ripped out the knife, as blood started to drip out from _Peaches. The Baboon_ let go of the _mammoth,_ it slumped straight onto the ground, whilst struggling to stand up.

_Manny _looked horrified, but then _he _noticed Julian cannonballing straight onto the _captain_.

"_Can you feel the pai-" Gutt _got silenced as he was crushed by Julian when the mammoth fell straight onto the Sweet Revenge, this caught the attention of the _crew_. The _crowd of animals_ looked around in awe.

"_G-get…him." Gutt painfully _ordered the crew to do so when he was right under Julian, as they came to attack the mammoth with weapons.

_Squint_ threw his fish bone sword right at Julian, but was repelled by his tusks. He didn't care about anything anymore, since he knew that his love's life is now critical. He decided to hold on, even if his body is going to get a thousand cuts as he recklessly charged forward, knocking off Dobson, and slammed straight to the ship's mast. However, it was a bad move for him to do so, as _Squint _managed to throw a rope over, for the crew members to constrain him.

He tried to struggle his way out, but then, the weapon expert, Raz, came and stabbed him with a seashell spear right at the thorax and stuck there.

_***GASP* **__Everyone _on the iceberg looked at him desperately. They all wanted to come out and help, but it's out of their reach.

"GAH…" He let out a grunt, he can feel the pain delivered straight into his chest as he started to bleed. The crew wickedly laughed as _Gutt _got on his feet.

"_How heroic, but how idiotic as well." Gutt _told the injured mammoth, _he_ dissuade him from doing such things.

Despite that, Julian gave the _crew_ a bloody grin, a stream of blood started to trickle out from the mammoth's mouth.

"Y...You think I wo-would go down that easy?" He heavily exclaimed. Flynn can feel the tension on the ropes getting stronger and stronger every second he tries to keep on hold.

"I…_*grunting*_ refuse. To **FALL!**" He bellowed as he thrashed his tusk right at the oversized elephant seal and broke his bonds.

He then grabbed _Raz_, who tried to attack him by throwing starfish, and then swung it right at the rushing _Squint, _sending the _Procoptodon_ and _Bunny _flying far away.

_Gutt _was furious at Julian, as he shouted at Dobson to get up and fight.

"_Get UP! KILL HIM!" _He bellowed, _Dobson _was struggling to get up on his own, as Julian solo-stampede hit him quite hard.

"Hey Cap!" Julian shouted. _The Gigantopithecus _then looked up at the mammoth upon its call.

"This is not revenge..." He said, as he knows the evil primate is about to pay the ultimate price for what he'd done to _Peaches._

"...but **retribution**." claimed the vengeful mammoth.

_***WHOOSH!***_

.

.

.

.

The seashell spear was launched straight at him, _Gutt _only managed to get a glimpse of it before it reached to his chest.

.

.

.

.

"_**OOOUHHH…"**__The animals _looked away or covered their eyes as they heard the sound of the killing impact and a splash down to the sea, followed by a short moment of dead-silence.

Witnessed what happened to _Gutt, Dobson_ was too afraid to do anything, he just stayed still where he was.

_Crash and Eddie _went to untied _Ellie, while Manny _looked around as he wondered what just happened.

Julian then took deep breaths after the pernicious clash, he slowly dragged himself over to _Peaches._

"aaaAAAAH**HH!" **Manny came tumbling at the ship as he almost fell straight ontohim_._

The _crowd_ and _Manny himself _look at them confused.

"_Brother?" Manny _asked his present individual. Manny doesn't know how to respond to questions like this. So he hit him with the "Uhmm…."

"Excuse me, move out of the way, coming through!" After Ellie managed to find a slow-but-steady way down safely, she was holding Peaches up to walk her through the _crowd, _as Scrat, who was on her back, made signals telling them to get out of their way_. _The other _Peaches _seemed to be able to stand up on her own, her trunk holding her neck. _Ellie _quickly came to check on her, turns out it was nothing more than a flesh wound. _Her _thick skin and fur was able to resist the fatal cut.

"DAD! *cough*"

"_DAD! *cough*"_

Both Pea_ches_ came to give their Man_nys_ a hug, they survived a near-death situation.

At the _crowd of animals_, a past _Julian _can be seen as he peeked his head out to the front, accompanied with a surprise look.

"Is she alright?!" Manny worriedly asked.

"I'm fin-_*clears throat*_ fine! It's just a bloody cough." Peaches exclaimed as she felt a strange feeling in her throat.

_Manny and his herd _wanted to ask so many questions about what just happened, but after the save, they didn't even bother to do so.

"_Is it weird if I say thanks to myself?" Manny _asked his present individual, as they stared at each other.

"No, heheh, I don't think so, it's a thing of morality, so why would it be weird?" Manny replied as he gave a big smile.

"_Looking at myself feels so peculiar!_" _Peaches _told that to the young mammoth.

"Yea, we've been recently stuck into a lot of mind bending stuff." Peaches replied as she laughed in angst.

_"Manny, why do they look so much like all of you guys?" Sid _wondered as he whispered to Manny.

"_I don't think we are supposed to ask that after what they just did." _He replied, then turned to the Herd.

"_Whatever all of you are, even if you looked exactly like us, or you ARE us, thank you."_ _Manny_ decided to just get straight to the problem.

_***TING!* **_Manny realised that it was their time to go.

"Well, our time is up. Guys?" Manny then took out the machine and called his members.

**!CHAR⍙ED!**  
**-_-_-_-_-**  
**▪️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️▪️**  
**-_-_-_-_-**

"_You guys are...time travelers?!" Peaches _was quite shocked after she saw the machine Manny pulled out. Manny quickly replied with a straightforward answer.

"It's better if all of you can just forget about us or this entire ordeal, please. That's the only thing we wanted."

An aura formed around the quintet, and was about to warp them off.

"Take care." exclaimed the mammoth. All of them started to fade away, as Scrat managed to give them a wave as his final farewell.

_***WHOOP!***_

.

.

.

.

.

The entire scene was followed up with a good moment of silence, but was quickly torn by _Fast Tony.  
"SEE?! I told you time travelers are real, and you've all been skeptical of me! HAH!"_

**END OF PART 7.**


	8. Dead Valley

All five of them eventually warped onto a dale, possibly Herd Valley itself, but at what time?

The place they assumed was suspected to be adorned by various types of plants and animals with the hyraxes on the grass plains and rugged mountains, accompanied by the great waters of the sea surrounding.

"This place looked familiar." Ellie called out as she thought this is Herd Valley. "Are we actually home?" She had high hopes that this must be the end.

"Well, even if it is, we don't know what worldline or timeline we are at." Julian said as he looked around the place.

"We may have to try and-_***AAaah!***_" Peaches tried to say something, but she was cut off as something was coming straight at her. The young mammoth managed to ducked down and evade it.

"HEEIGH!" Scrat let out a short yeap as they found out what was going on. It was a scary experience for the squirrel.

A spear was thrown straight at the herd, and it hit the tree right behind Peaches.

It was no ordinary spear, but it was a seashell spear.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Julian screamed as they learned the presence of an extremely vile thing, standing in front of them.

"Stay back!" Manny blurted, as he slowly yet surely started to recognize who it was.

A voice, weak but ghastly, can be heard calling them.

"_Wel...come….aboard...mammoths."_

"Gutt?! But you're dead!" Julian looked at the living corpse of the captain covered in seaweed with a big wound on his chest.

"_It is...now your tim̷̻̠̣͉̜̗̩̅̅̊̓e̵̻̣̦̓ͅ..t̵̥͈̯̘̓͋̇̂̕o̴͚̜̍̃͘͝ ̸͍̜͊̈́̔d̵̢̡̥͚̬̱͔͒i̴̡͍͕̺̺͈͚̽͒̈́̚e̸̩̮͗̇͋.̴̛̰͖͔̬͆͊̂̔̋̽"" Gutt _struggled to even stand firmly on his feet as his talks slowly turned into whispers.

He sagged down into a disgusting pulp of rotten bones and flesh after he exclaimed his last words.

Peaches looked away as the nauseous scene made her feel uncomfortable. She held her trunk by her mouth to try not to throw out.

"That was quite...anticlimactic." Julian replied.

"You wanted him to get up and kill us all?" Manny angrily intrigued, as it's not the time for comments and such.

Manny suddenly remembered one detail during the faithful encounter in his dream:

"_I want you to not disturb the outcomes of timelines too much, or else they'll be corrupted and will eventually fuse into one __**GIANT**__ mess." _

"Manny? You know something about this?" Ellie asked as she saw him froze up with his eyes open wide as if he realised something.

"The previous worldline...We have massively changed its outcome!" he blurted out as he could feel the consequences of such actions started to startle inside.

"Well don't worry too much, I think that's all it can do." Julian tried to help Manny by saying positive things, which was responded with quite un-nice replies:

"That's what you think until things worse than a reanimated monkey corpse started to happen."

Manny was clearly not in the mood for nice talks or self-esteem motivation.

"Well I think we should know where exactly we are first." Peaches counsel them.

Manny took the machine out to check its status.

**CHARGING...  
**-_-_-_-_-**  
**▪️◼️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◽  
-_-_-_-_-

"Well you look at that, the whole thing's translated!" Manny called out as he check the other screen:

Individuals assigned onto device:

┍ ┑  
**ẋ **Scrat

**ẋ **Manny

**ẋ **Ellie

**ẋ **Peaches

**ẋ **Julian  
┗ ┙

Next destination: S̸̨̨͙̬̠̖̯͖̘̬̣̫̹͓̜̩̤̬̭̪̩̤͍̼͎̲̈́E̸̛̼͓̯͈̩̗͚͎͙̝͇͔̰̙̹̻̥͙͉̭̪̥̝͆̿̈͗̚̕͜͜L̴̢̨͈̮̖̭͔̯̙͓͉̗̩̯͎̻͈̪̘̝̀̄̌̈̍̌̃̕͝Ë̸̢̨̨̡̧̨̛̩̠̤̳̫͙͈̭̜̺͖̝̭͙̣̘͕̲͔́̔͋͋̒̄̇̅̾̉͋̽̄̓̀̾̏̄̊̂̃̈́̎̾̄͂̑͠ͅÇ̵̨̛̬̲͎̹̥̤̻̮̦̗̭͈̤̹͔͈̞̝͖͓͖̯̜͇͙̥̓́̀͆̀̒̒̇̊̒̓̾̌͒̔͂͌̇̀̎̌̊̅̕͘͜͠͠T̸̺͉͉̜̙͕̪͖̆͋̎̚ ̸̡̨͙͎̮͚͓̰̝̠̝̺̮̫͚͚̟̭̝̔̈̑̆̐̈́̅̓̏͆͐̐̿̂̾̿̚̚̕͠ͅĻ̵̡̧̢̛̠̙̭̮̝̹͖̱̹̮͉̼̰̘̼͙͖̬̘̆̀̋͋́͑̓͂̏̾̑̅̊͗͐̓́̏̓͆̍Ơ̸̡̛̬̪̩̞̠͈̜̼̹̺̘͎̪̼̫̜̝̻̜̩͚̭̥̳̱̎̑́͌̍̐̅͑͊͊͌̀̒̂͐̐̏͑̂̅̉̓̐͂̎̕C̴̨̧̼͍̩͕̪̙͙̝̺͚̲̪̬̘̹͉̯͖̪̩̞̥͐̃̑͗͂͜͜͜ͅA̸̢͖͉̹͙̼̮̭̘̮̩̠̺̰̼̲̟̞̞̳̠͗̂̐́̏̋̍̾͗̕͜͜Ţ̵͚̬̮͙͔͉̝̳̬̣͍̰̬̹̔̔͑̈̉͑̂͆́̈́̏͋͐̀̐͘̚͝͝I̷̧̢̧̡̛̛̹͍̤͚̹̼̳͔̙̼̹̰͈̟̜͓̣̦̺̔͑͂̓̌̉̽͐̈̏͋̂̾̓̈́̎̚͝Ȯ̶̧̧͉̹͓͓̙͇̑͂͑̎ͅN̷̤̠̹͇̞̦̳̗̪̙̜̄̓̈̿̊̏̊̽͗̑̿̀̉͜͜/̶̪̤͙̖̥͉̫̲̟̟̅̊'̶̨̧̥̯̖͚̺̞͇̪͉͇̜͖̝͈͕̦̦̙̙̫͔͍̬̙̤̂͂͐͠]̸̧̨̜̞̥̠̰̹̺̳̺͔̩̩̖̳̩̼͈̯͎̳͍̮̹̑̎̊̂̅̐̃̑̀̽̾̓̇͛̿̂̉͗̅ͅ[̷̨̛͇̟̩̱̦̖̩̹̖̜͉͕͌̑̄͛̎̓͊͆̚͜ͅ-̴̛͓̘͔͇̫̞̺̀͐͐ ̴̳̳̝̱̜͔̼̘̙͈̦̥̱̰̺̯̮̭̭̤͔͔͛̃͂͑(̶̨͙͇̞̻̠̤͙̤̆̃̍̊͒̊̉̃̓̍̈́͆͑̄̈́̓̎̈͛̂̕͝͝Ḑ̷̨͕͇̬̺̱͖͔̥͙̬̜͈̘͓͇̀4̴̢̡̛̛̼̰̜̬̲͇́̅̀̅̐̎̑̈́̎̆̇̈́̔͋̈́̅̅̈́̑̇̒̀̏̚͝͠Ą̴̡̡̨͈̞̦̤̠͎̼͉̖͓̻̱̭̳̲̦̖̝̥͖͋̀̽̿̈̍́̀͆̑̿̈́̽̓̔̈́̓̂̕͘͘̚Ḁ̸̢̡̗͚̘̙͈̄̽́̽̏̍̈́̈̃̾̑̎͝͠ ̷̧̨̛̪̱̞̻̼͉̩̱̖͔̺̰̻̞̫͆̽̓́̔̈́́̐̔̃̈́̈͌̃͘͘͜M̸̻͍̫̹̜̳̝̅̄̅̏̆̿͋̋̓́̈́̈́͒̊̎͌̾̒̔͛͗̾͝͝Į̸̦̖̜̙͉̙̭̳̀̀͐̍͌Ṣ̶̢̛̦̻̱̰̦͔̟̤̯̺͕̪̺̺̺̌͋̏̄̍̆̏̂̃͐͛̇̐̉̎̈́͒̄̊̇̽̇͌͂͠͠5̵̢̛̫̣̫͔̬̯̥̦͙͔̟̳͔̖̥͖̻͍̭͕̟̽͌͛͂̒̽̚͜ͅW̸̨̢̛̛̼͈̙̘̫̙͍̻̫̘̥̥̫̞̥̯̲̹̱̿̒̀̆̆̈́̿̊͋̍̃̈̊͛̍͘͘ͅḐ̴̡̧͎͎͇̭̘̖̱̲͇̟̯̠̱̜̪͖̳̙̟̲̺̜̟̳̈́̿̎̐̒̐̈́̈́̇̀̆͌̈́͊̀͊̂͗̾̅͊́̕͜͝͝͠ͅ)̴̻̻̭̝̜͎̟̲̟͛̍͗̃̽̑̑̆̅̋̇͒̋͋̽͒̚͝͝ͅ

.

.

"Uh...I don't even know what this thing is leading us to at this point." He said, "We got to keep moving, the more we use it, the better."

"This is probably Herd Valley, we'll be able to trek over this place until we can warp again."

"Uhm...you sure this is our valley?" Ellie was concerned "Because I've never seen this one." she wanted everyone to come take a look at a horrifying scene.

The place that was expected to be full of life, with a vast majority of animals and nature, peace and prosperity now seemed to be empty, with carcasses of dead hyraxes, oxes, birds, and all sorts of things lying around the fields, as well as blood trails scattered across the lands.

"Oh my…" Peaches exclaimed as she was shocked at the macabre view.

"What happened here?!" Julian was horrified. His eyes open wide due to fear.

Scrat hugged his acorn as tight as he can as he shivered.

Manny stood still for a while, until he decided to make up his choice for the Herd's next move:

"Let's go, stay close together. We are going to the other side, where it's more crowded and resourceful hopefully, as this place isn't safe at all."

They travelled in a line, slowly marching forward to the other side of the land. Manny led the way as they followed him. They looked around as they saw many animals died with a wound on them, some were even dismembered or decapitated, as all sorts of nightmare fuel haunted their minds.

Rustling sounds of leaves and grass abruptly appeared as they nearly made it though.

"What was that?" Peaches asked with a shaky voice, she was greatly drowned in horror.

The wind around the area was howling as leaves on trees started to fall down. Manny then noticed movements in the bush nearby.

"Everyone be careful alright?" Exclaimed the mammoth as he stared at the bush. Upon what he said, the bush suddenly started to get more disturbed, as something was coming out from it.

"_**HAH! GOT Y-**__ Wait… Peaches? Ellie? What are you two doing here?!" _It was _Buckminster_ the weasel himself. He looked nicer than the one last time.

"Buck? What's happening?!" Ellie was confused.

"_Have you two hit your heads or something, or brainwashed? I've told you to stay at the center of the valley among others and await my return. Do you want to be killed by the ruthless murderer out here?!_" he screamed out loud.

"Murderer? Who was it?" Peaches asked, which made _Buck _look at them downhearted.

"_I don't know if I should be impressed or horrified to be honest. How could you forget the thing that killed your father and paramour in just half a day?!_" _Buck _expressed his frustration as he was losing his patience.

That would confirm to the Herd that Manny and Julian is not in the timeline, meaning that they can't interact with anybody else other than the assigned names on the device. Manny and Julian looked at each other feeling a bit unsafe.

"Wait, so who is this murderer you're talking about?"

"_It's like a giant monkey you remember?! For my sake just please go back to the center, you'll be safer there than out here. You saw what that creature can do!"_ _Buck _then gently pushes Peaches and Ellie as a way of him wanting them to leave this area.

"Well then what about you?" Ellie got worried for _Buck, _she wanted to help him, but it was declined by his reply.

"_Well, sometimes it's fun to have some dare devil and death defying actions. That's my lifestyle, not yours. NOW go back!"_

"Okay…" she responded "Be safe out here."

On their way near the center, they were extremely unsure if they should've listened to _Buck. _The more they walked over there, the more of the grievous unpleasant scene was around.

"Manny, you m-mind checking-g th-the machine so that we can leave this place as so-soon as po-possible?!" Peaches can't seem to control herself any longer, fear has already tremendously struck this mammoth, she even struggled to keep her voice calm. It was basically too much for the young mammoth.

Witnessing how his daughter was not doing well, he came to motivate her.

"Listen, we'll get over this alright? You can't give up now, we are very close to home now. Who's my bold little mammoth?" Manny said as he gave her a grin. "Hold on just a little longer." He grabbed her trunk and walked with her to keep herself brave.

Scrat came and put his acorn on her head, as he let out a strong noise, telling her "It's alright."

"Just a little longer…" She whispered, as she started to gain some courage.

Manny and Scrat seemed to help her, but the Valley's center? Not so much.

Just what they thought the place to be a safe haven, it ended up to be a resemblance of a typical slaughterhouse. This place seemed to have more dead animals then the fields _Buck _was investigating at.

"Oh...no." Julian murmured, he looked at the dreadful place in terror.

Shelters were either torn up or abandoned, and there was nothing else but the horrible gruesome aftermath.

"I don't like this...I don't like this." Julian was pretty much agitated, but Manny came and turned him around to look at him.

"Be brave, like come on, we don't even exist in this timeline, what are you afraid of?" Manny wanted Julian to not lose his nerve and withdraw.

"No, I don't mean that...It's just so morbid that someone out there found pleasure doing this." he replied.

Suddenly after that, something instantly came straight at Manny, but it went over his head. What it was going for the unsteady Peaches right behind him.

It was some sort of a bone knife, and it hit Peaches right at her leg, which made her trumpet in pain.

"AHH!…"

"Peaches!" Ellie was surprised that the thing that hit her was a weapon. This made Manny and Julian look around for what came for her. Scrat jumped as he heard the loud groan of pain, he hid himself down on the fur of Peaches.

What made the attack soon revealed itself with a ghoulish laughter.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you coming for revenge?" the animal replied, admitting that he was the one that threw the knife.

It was a gigantopithecus, standing tall, with a sword in his hand, and both were covered in stains of blood.

"Gutt?" Ellie blurted.

"Heh, He's dead, because of your friends. You will all pay as I'll make you suffer his eternal pain, like how the sirens gave it to him from the depths of the sea!" the vengeful creature stared at the two mammoths he could see, running his hand on the blade he grasped on.

"Thank you for showing up, so I can bring you to the other side with your scalawag family and friends!"

"Who are you?!" Peaches asked as the quintet slowly backed away from the menacing gigantopithecus, only to receive a mysterious reply.

"It doesn't really matter once I put you to sleep. I am your death, and this is **Dead Valley**."

**END OF PART 8.**


	9. Not the Only Ones

The creature stood there with a big grin on its face, with his weapons ranging from a sword to an anchor all packed with him, it was no difference for them like heading on against a killing machine.

"Oh don't worry. I'll try to make it quick and painless!" exclaimed the murderer and he threw some sort of smoke bomb right at them, creating a dark shroud.

"We are getting out of here!" Ellie said as she turned her back and tried to plow out of the smokescreen.

Before she can even move out from it, a hand reached out to her trunk and grabbed it.

"Gotcha." A low voice can be heard outside.

She screamed as she panicky thrashed her head, Manny came to pull the mammoth away from the grab as he told them to go to the opposite way.

"Fall back! Try to find somewhere safe in the center!" Manny shouted as the smoke screen dissipated, revealing the deranged gigantopithecus standing right near them. Manny and Julian stood right in front of the creature, preventing him from reaching through.

"You'll have to pass through us first!" Julian exclaimed.

"You're just running straight to your graves. Thanks for making my job easier!" the murderer laughed as he phased through Julian and Manny, who were standing in his way, and chased after the other two.

This made the two mammoth stand in vague and feeling stupid at the same time.

"I think we both forgot something, Manny?" Julian looked at Manny in a weird way as realization started kicking in.

Peaches and Ellie made a run straight into the center, as they scout around the thoroughfares to find a place to hide.

"Uhhh...MOM!" Peaches yawp in fear as she slow down and pointed towards a view:

Crash and Eddie were hung upside down at a tree with all of their jaws dislocated.

"Snap yourself out of it!" Ellie said as she grabbed Peaches by her tusk and rushed to find a hideout, whilst laughter can be heard echoing around.

They did eventually find a decent wooden shed to drive themselves into.

The inside was pretty much empty with only a few coconut shells tumbling around, and it was quite dark.  
Peaches mumbling cries of fear can be heard inside, it somewhat filled the emptiness of the miserable shed.

"Shh..shh, calm down. Be brave, it's just a while before we can get back. We can't give up now, sweetheart." Ellie whispered as she wiped off her tears and told her that everything will be alright.

"I don't even know at this point if all of us is going to make it back home alive to be honest. How long do we have to be stuck in an endless loop of mixed timelines only to be faced by dangers and threats again, and again and again?!" Peaches replied as she started to feel that it's over, and everyone is just die-trying. "What if this is the impossible? What if this is the end?! What if this is how we are gonna go out?!" Her cries got louder, as extreme emotions run around her.

"Hey, don't look down like that! Be optimistic!" Ellie gave another shot at cheering her daughter up. "Listen, Peaches, I used to have points where I thought that things were impossible, like how I am a mammoth, being raised by possums, or how I managed to even meet your father, and live a happy life with him around..."

She paused for a moment as she stared at Peaches with her endearing eyes and continued where she left off.

"...and when those thoughts become reality, I have to say that: Things are only impossible when you think they are."

Peaches looked back at her, as she realized something.

"So...you're saying there's a chance?"she mumbled.

"What do you mean by chance?! It's a hundred-percent that we are getting out of this mess safe and sound, as long as you believe it! So snap out of that pessimistic frame of mind, and say 'NOT TODAY' right at its face!" Ellie fiercely blathered, but it was a sincere advice.

"Ye...yes..."

"Who's that?!" Ellie and Peaches wondered as a soft voice called out to them.

"Found ya." the voice calling out turned deep and crooked as the wooden walls got pierced by a sword, creating a loud bursting noise.

It was the murderer that had found them. The thing tried to brute force its way in by breaking the fragile walls of the shed.

"Go, go go!" Ellie shouted as they took the doorway out of the building, and ran back to the center.

"We are going to find Manny and Julian, alright? Maybe they can-**AAH!**"

Just before Ellie could end her sentence, she paused upon seeing the gigantopithecus smiling and waiting for them at the center, as he dangled a knife on his finger.

"I've always waited for this time to come, The time where YOU and your pitiful herd cease to exist, where I can avenge the fallen captain himself..."

He then threw the knife right at the ground near Peaches and Ellie.

"Do you think that this scenario right now looks familiar, little one?" He gave out a devious grin. Peaches glared straight at the knife as she started to get flashbacks about the time boarding on the Sweet Revenge.

She remembered Louis, who once risked his life to save her entire family. She slowly reached out to the knife, as her will and courage grew.

Suddenly, she paused, as she also remembered the other _Louis_, who pathetically died-trying to do so. Her trunk shivered as the image started to get more clear onto her mind.

She wanted to back away, but it's the end of the line…

Ellie wanted to grab the knife, but she hesitated, something seemed to prevent the mammoth from doing so.

Peaches looked at Ellie, and then she took a deep breath.

"N-no…" Peaches exclaimed as her trunk rested on the handle.

"I don't think so..." She then grabbed on the handle firmly, and pulled the knife out. Specs of dirt can be seen going out as well along with the knife.

"I know so!" exclaimed the mammoth as she pointed the knife straight at the murderer.

"Hoho...look at you, very well then...**YAH!**" He said as he pulled out a makeshift flintlock and fired right at Ellie. The gun then shatters in his hands upon firing.

Before Ellie can even duck, Peaches reached out and blocked the projectile with the knife in her trunk.

"We are doing this." she told Ellie, as her eyes are filled to the brim with gallantry. She helped Ellie stand up as the motherly mammoth looked at her bold daughter:

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Ellie said as she grasped Peaches' trunk with hers and stood up firmly. It seemed that they are willing to stand against the murderer and fight.

"I wasn't really expecting such moves from you, but hey...that would make our 'dance' more interesting." The murderous animal said as he pulled his sword out.

"Let's begin, shall we? La Danse Macabre!" shouted the gigantopithecus as their skirmish began. He leaped towards them and slammed his sword down, but Ellie and Peaches managed to jump out of the way. His sword got stuck into the ground as he tried to pull it out, it was the perfect moment for the mammoths to thrash him with their tusks, and so they did. Ellie whipped her tusk right at his face whilst he tried to pull out his sword.

"Grrr...Good one…" He managed to pull his sword off the ground and did a quick slash to Ellie. It hit her at the side, but it was just a mere cut. Ellie can feel the slight pain on it, but she refused to back away.

"**RAAR!**" Peaches attempted to stab him behind the back, but he turned his back and repelled the strike. They clashed their weapon at each other, sword to knife.

"This is not going to end that simple, dear." He mocked the mammoth's killing effort.

Peaches gritted her teeth as she headbutts the creature, pushing him back a little. She managed to stab the knife onto the gigantopithecus's shoulder, making him let out a quick groan. Ellie then rammed straight at him, sending him flying to a building nearby.

"Let's get out of here." Ellie said as they managed to stall some time, and tried to make a run out.

"Not so fast!" Before the mammoths can go any further, the murderer was already on their backs the whole time. He used his other weapon, the anchor, to strike Ellie right on her face. It was quite a blow, and it stunned the mammoth for some time.

"MOM!" Peaches was angry at what just happened. She charged straight forward and slammed him, but the gigantopithecus then held onto her two tusks and pushed her back. He then assailed Peaches right at the center's fountain, and smashed her head through the fountain's tiers.

Peaches tried to get up, but then he pinned her head and trunk down into the water.

"If only my mate Gutt wasn't such a blind captain, he wouldn't end up in such a watery grave, don't you think?" the insane creature said, as a smile formed on his face

Peaches tried to scuffle her way out, but it was way too hard.

"You're not brave, little mammoth. You're just a foolish mortal who has forgotten the meaning of death itself." He forced his hands onto her head. "I'll reacquaint you with it, so it would be nice if you stopped struggling."

"Pea-Peaches!" Ellie tried to stand up and rush to help, but she fell down onto the ground again, as the strike from the anchor majorly disoriented her.

"The moment you touched that knife was the moment that you forfeited your life."

Just as things seemed to be over, the fountain suddenly broke out, as water started to quickly drain out.

The strange abnormal breakage distracted the murderer, making Peaches able to free herself out. She picked up a piece of the fountain's debris with her trunk and struck it right at the gigantopithecus's eye. It seemed to be very effective as he fell back and cried out the pain, his hand holding on to the smashed eye.

"Just give up, you're pretty beaten up." Peaches said as she looked at the creature in bad condition and injuries.

Peaches then slightly turned her head around and whispered "Thanks for the save, dad."

"We got you covered, Fuzzball." turns out it was Manny who broke the fountain, which sidetracked the murderer from focusing. In the primate's point of view, he would only see the basin broke out randomly, without the mammoth interacting on it.

"You alright Ellie?!" Julian came to check her injury and tried to keep her up.

"My head hurts...quite much." she exclaimed. It took the mammoth a while to get up.

The creature got back up, and paused for a moment, he glared through Peaches, and suddenly stared at somewhere near the fountain.

"What are you looking at? You can't see now?" Peaches smirked as she thought her attack made the primate go blind.

"No...heheheh…" His eyes started to trace over something to the right. Peaches raised her eyebrows as she wondered what is the gigantopithecus next move.

He had a big surprise to show them, that he is more than just a pirate, a revenger, or a murderer.

"You think that you're the only one knowing about this?" He ripped the knife out of his shoulder and threw it in the direction he was looking at.

It was nowhere near Peaches, if he was aiming at her, he would ultimately miss.

However, he wasn't going for her, but for something.

The knife suddenly stuck in the air as a mammoth's roar can be heard. All of a sudden, Manny started to be visible under the primate's eyes, with the thrown knife hit him at his body.

"What the!" Manny blurted as he looked in disbelief. He just got hit by things that weren't supposed to see or feel him.

"Who are you really?!" Peaches started to freak out. Ellie and Julian were shocked upon seeing what just happened.

"Well, now I feel a little pity for you poor mammoths." He said as his grip on his weapon loosened up a bit. He slowly revealed something he's been holding on behind his back.

It was another time machine that looked identical like the one the Herd had taken possession at the beginning.

"You're not the only ones stuck in this endless loop of timeline disruption!"


	10. The Captain's Identity

With the shocking fact being revealed to them, the herd quickly surrounded themselves with more questions.

"How could all of this happen?"

"I didn't expect that I would have company. Perhaps you were trying to find something that belonged in the past?"

The primate asked, as he stowed his device away, and his grip on the weapon tightened up again, as he thought about the reason why he was there.

"I don't think it would matter to be honest…" He looked at them with hatred and dashed forward to Manny.

"...You still need to pay for what you've done!" Shouted the deranged, as he was about to slash his sword down.

Manny, with his panic reponses, decided to jump out of the way, but before he could, Julian came and rammed the gigantopithecus away.

"Drop your weapons, big guy! You're outnumbered!" Julian said in an attempt to discourage the murderer.

"Haha...ha~...h" The laughter from the creature felt a bit cracked up.

He quickly got back up. His eyes seemed to have a hint of fear as the pupils jittered, but his mouth said otherwise as a crazed smile stretched on his face from one cheek to another. It feels like…

The primate wasn't doing all of this dirty work on purpose...

"We don't really want to fight, We just want to go home…" Ellie said as she saw something in the gigantopithecus, Peaches put her eyes on the murderer as she was being cautious, Julian and Manny stood in place as they watched.

"H...H-home?" The creature suddenly blurted in a weird emotion upon hearing the word. He stopped for a moment as he looked deep inside himself. The Herd held still as they continued to listen.

It was then that the primate started to open out and let his "mask" slip.

"V-Vakk, too...wanted t-to go...home…" tears started to form in his eye sockets, as he looked around. The primated seemed to be more like a humble and pitiful being. Seemed like Ellie may have allude him about something that he care about in her sentence.

The herd took their chances and offered help.

"It's alright, Vakk. We can help you get out of this time jumping mess and get back home! Join us." Peaches said as she slowly approached him.

Just as everyone thought Vakk seemed friendly, he suddenly showed strong hostility as he slash his sword at Peaches, barely hitting her at the trunk.

"NO! VAKK DON'T NEED HELP F-FROM MU-MURDERERS LIKE YOU!"

Peaches quickly backed away, as Manny asked

"My daughter has never killed anything, what do you mean by murderers?"

Vakk turned his head straight at Manny as tears of anger started to drip out.

"Vakk was shattered the moment Vakk knew Gutt lost his life because of you and your so-called herd, mammoth!" He whipped out another flintlock as he aimed straight at Manny

"Woah! WAIT!" The herd blurted. The scene around became more intense as past conflicts started to take over.

"Every midnight...sailing on my ship, Vakk would often hear his whispers, over and OVER AGAIN! Gutt's whispers of vengeance and hatred haunted me...DAY AFTER DAY AFTER DAY!"

His "mask" started to be placed back in, as the Herd was looking for a way out of the situation.

"I tried to find an escape from the whispers, by travelling back in timelines with the time machine I found in a bounty hunt. But guess what? The voices are still there, lingering in my head with the same sentence each time louder, yet LOUDER!" Vakk bellowed. Extreme insanity and grief of the fallen captain seemed like to have taken over this desperate gigantopithecus, bending his mind, thoughts, and actions.

"What did Gutt tell you, Vakk?" Julian asked, in hopes to stall time.

"_Kill them, o' brother mine...MAKE THEM SUFFER!" _His voice tone changed, it sounded somewhat like Gutt, but ghostly.

"Uhm...Maybe let's just sit down and...talk about this...alright?!" Julian blurted out upon hearing the scary answer.

"Sure… I'll talk about the story of how I skin all of you mammoths alive to Gutt once all of this is over with!"

The Herd looked at Vakk, shocked and surprised, as Scrat popped up from Peaches' fur and opened his eyes wide upon hearing the threat.

"I'll end everything that you have started."  
After that being said, He didn't hesitate to put his finger on the trigger, as he aimed down onto the one he hated the most, Manny, who was glaring his eyes around as he searched for something to block the shot. Unfortunately, there was nothing nearby that he could grab on.

_***BANG!***_

Vakk pulled the trigger, as the flintlock made out a loud boom sound. He expected to wound the mammoth with his shot, as he dropped the gun.

To his dismay however…

Something collided with the projectile, and redirected the round somewhere else. Vakk was confused as he looked at the direction of the third party's interference.

"_Hey! How dare you shoot things without me, eh?_" A call with a familiar accent that lifted off the big tension from the Herd.

"You're late for the party, weasel." Manny exclaimed, with a little hint of distress.

Buck managed to make a save as he used his slingshot and shot the flintlock's round with a pebble, sending it to the side.

"Ye...sorry abo- WAIT…" The weasel rubbed his eyes in awe as he looked at the quintet.

"Manny? But...I thought you're dead?! And you too kiddo!" Buck was shocked as he saw Manny and Julian standing firmly at place, staring at him.

"Well...It's not like how it seems, buddy. We won't be here for long, hopefully." Manny replied

"You'll be quite disappointed if you find out the truth to be honest." Julian added.

"Uh, guys?!" Peaches called as Scrat tried to catch the mammoths' attention.

Vakk had already started to charge towards them menacingly, with his sword drawn. Buck tried to launch a pebble right at the gigantopithecus's face, in which it was caught easily by him with his hands.

"Get out of here, I have some business to deal with this one." Buck exclaimed to the Herd, telling them to run away and find a safer place.

"Buck...If only Gutt didn't make deals with little scoundrels like you..." Vakk said as he prepared himself.

"Well...Life is survival of the fittest, captain Vakk, heheh...Anyway, how's your brother?" Buck said as he cleaned his knife with a simper look on his face, mocking the primate.

"Grrr...You should know that you're in no position to make jokes. Any of your actions could be your last."

The wind was howling, with flower petals and dried leaves blowing in the air, both animals had got their weapons of choice out, as a one-versus-one clash between them was about to happen

"Get out of my way. Final warning, wretch." Vakk's patience seemed to be at its limits, but Buck politely declined.

"Sorry mate, but they are not for granted."

Vakk had enough and decided to move first, he dashed in and attempted to strike Buck with his sword. Buck jumped out of the way and used his vines to grapple on the primate, lunging the weasel and his knife forward, but near-missed Vakk's face. The miss gave the primate time to cut off the vines and retaliate the attack with a stomp. Buck found the stomp quite easy to evade as he maneuvered his way out of danger.

"You know you can't dodge forever, weasel." Vakk pulled out his anchor as a heavy weapon. He really seems to be tired of this, and wanted to finish as soon as possible.

"Come on, big guy. I'm just warming u-_***BOOF!***_." Buck didn't even get a chance to finish his talking, as Vakk threw the anchor right at the weasel. Particles of soil and sand splattered around as the heavy anchor pinned the weasel on his foot.

Vakk didn't give the weasel a break as he went all out, he slammed his sword down as Buck tried to resist with his knife. The large sword slowly overpowered the knife.

"How's this for warming up, Huh?"

Buck seemed to be in a bad situation, with nothing he could rely on. However, his deranged grin said that he still has some tricks in store.

Buck quickly reached one and out to the ground and grabbed a handful of sand. He threw it straight onto Vakk's face, blinding him as he slipped out of the sword's slam.

"That was a close call, well played by the way! **WHOA!**" Buck replied quickly to the gigantopithecus, who had no verbal response to it. He kept attacking, swinging his weapon around.

The battle between the two now just felt like Buck's effort to stall time for the Herd to escape, as no side so far managed to hurt each other. Vakk started to think about plan B.

"It's alright, keep trying and you may hit me! I have all day, big guy." Buck answered at the impatient mood the primate was having.

Knowing that staying and fighting wouldn't benefit much for Vakk as his goal was to eliminate the mammoths once and for all, he managed to find a way around Buck.

"If I can't kill you…" Vakk said as he whipped something out behind his back in his hand, and continued. "Then I'll kill THEM!"

He crushed the item inside his palm, as a huge smoke screen popped out, covering the area. Buck leaped out of the murk and stood far away from it, as he tried to locate the gigantopithecus.

"Hah. Where's your enthusiasm to fight like the beginning? You know you can't hide in there forever, right?"

Buck didn't take notice of Vakk's words until he was greeted with nothing but emptiness when the smoke dissipated.

"Huh...I wonder where the big guy go-Oh...**Shoot!**" It was then that realisation started to set in the weasel, as Vakk is now ahead of him 'one' step.

**-****•-**

The Herd fled to the west with all haste as they tried to find somewhere safe. They traveled to the barren lands of the gorge with hopes to stay far away from the center of the Dead Valley as much as possible.

"Manny? Are we getting out of here soon?" Ellie asked

**CHARGING...  
**-_-_-_-_-  
▪️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◽  
-_-_-_-_-

"Should be soon enough, everyone stay close together. We'll warp away immediately the moment it's done." Manny replied. Knowing the device is going to be ready soon, they decided to hold still and wait for a few minutes.

"Oh boy, I just hope that we are going straight back home after this. I can't take this any more to be honest." Julian exclaimed. He despised the tiresome escape that they have been bearing on

"Me too, I would just spend a day sitting near the crystal clear water after this." Peaches added in as she felt the same. Scrat let out a "humph" as he couldn't agree more on it. Although he didn't do anything much in the journey, he did witness some disturbing scenes that might just engraved deep into his mind. Manny and Ellie glared at them as they popped a small smile, they admit that this has been rough on all of them, all because of their little squirrel friend.

"Hey buddy...Next time, don't bring any strange packages to us, alright?" Manny said as he stared at Scrat, who was on top of Peaches most of the time.

_***TING!* **_

"Hey look at that, let's g-"

"**WATCH OUT!"**

Ellie was cut off by Julian's call as he spotted something coming straight at Manny. The big mammoth jumped as he heard the abrupt shout, and looked at the direction of the call.

What he saw was a javelin going straight at him. Manny only managed to put up his trunk and cover his head, which technically wouldn't help in reducing the upcoming impact, as it would just go through like butter.

Of course, It was Vakk, who managed to catch up on them. He expected to hear a thwacking sound, being the killing blow.

_***CRACK!***_

However, the impact sounded different, and if not, odd in almost any way.

Light was the first thing Manny saw upon opening his eyes.

"Am I…"

"No...you're not, big guy." the voice replied, that only Manny could recognize who it was, a friendly figure.

"Is that…" Peaches looked in awe as she was surprised like the others.

"M! How are you here?" Manny blurted as he felt a big relief. The orb was the one who took the deadly javelin hit for Manny, saving him in time. His cracked hand then was unsummoned as the javelin dropped onto the ground.

"Why didn't you jus-"

"I would advise you to refrain from all questions and get you and your friends out of here, now. You have pretty much doomed this part." the orb replied as he turned back and stared at Vakk.

"As for you, monkey...I'd advise you to do the same."

The Herd quickly warped away, leaving Vakk and M alone in a standoff. Refused to accept failure, Vakk enraged as his breathing got louder due to anger, and he charged straight at the talking orb.

"You...YOU DARE!" The primate bellowed, but on halfway to M, he suddenly stopped, as something was blocking him for a short moment.

"Listen, I'm trying to be nice here, you are really testing my patience right now, ape."

The ground suddenly shook lightly, Vakk started to feel something's off.

"Because if you have the guts to take another step forward...then the term 'Time-space continuum' isn't really going to be your favorite term in physics anymore." M ended its final warning with a friendly wink.

The primate took a moment to think of his next move. Fight or flight, anything now will still lead to the fact that he is not going to be able to kill the mammoths.

Vakk, however, had lost everything in his sanity and sadly decided to stay. The shaking ground doesn't even bother him anymore as there's nothing he cares about other than achieving his goal.

"I've never allowed myself to run away from anyone I face against...not even any supreme beings!" He then plunged himself forward at full speed, with his sword tip forward.

"Very well then...I can't lie to say that you have very poor choices of decisions, pain over pleasure."

The orb then started to form a tiny cube that fitted its grasp. The cube was decorated with weird patterns and its blue colors are flickering red. M grabbed on the cube with its hand as the orb glared over the menacing Vakk, who didn't even try to stop, not knowing that he had lost before any violence could be drawn.

"Farewell. Captain Gutt will be seeing you soon." the ranger exclaimed as he slowly cracked the cube with his hand...

**END OF PART 10**


	11. The End?

_***OOF!***_ As they landed at their next destination. The quintet got up quite quickly as they looked around their surroundings. Seemed like to be at the Valley again, but this time it's night. With the sounds of nocturnal creatures echoing around the open area, marking that it was their active times. There were several stars and some tiny yet bright fireflies lighting up some of the dark sky.

"Huh...This place looks nicer than the last one." Exclaimed Ellie as she enjoyed the view very much, pretty much the rest of the Herd can tell by her smile.

"Where are we...exactly? _*yawn*_" Peaches murmured as sleep started to sink into the young mammoth. Needless to say, they didn't get any rest for the past few dozens of hours. Manny did realize something and added an answer.

"Seems like we are still on Herd Valley." He said as he pointed his trunk to the west, where the place of the Valley's center would be. "Just a deadlock in terms of location." claimed the big poofy mammoth as he didn't mind much about it. He then starred in the device as he looked in to discover possible good news.

┍ ┑  
**ẋ **Scrat

**ẋ **Manny

**ẋ **Ellie

**ẋ **Peaches

**ẋ **Julian  
┗ ┙

**Next destination: Half Peak | 64.000⊬_**

Manny immediately took notice of the new information appearing on the screen. Looks like that after some uses they can finally manage to change to where they want to warp to. He then tried to alter it by pressing any button that seemed to do its job.

**Next destination: Land Bridge | 2.050⊬_**

He kept scrolling through the list of destinations, hoping to look for something that all of them have been waiting for, until one option really caught his eyes.

**Ẋ End timeline plane sequence/Return_ Ẋ**

"Finally!" Manny blurted as happiness filled him. They are really going home, this time for sure.  
Manny's sudden bawl made everyone turn their eyes at him.  
"What is it Manny?" Julian asked.  
"We are going home in the next warp! I am certain about that!" Manny then held the device by Julian's trunk, then he gently shook the dark furred mammoth.  
"Look!" exclaimed Manny, he then just ran around the valley like a joyful child who has just received their birthday gift. Julian and Ellie giggled at the scene and the news, never have they ever seen Manny this happy.  
"Well...I guess we will be back home next morning, hopefully." Ellie said as she glanced over Peaches, who seemed to have already slop on the ground and slept, while the little saber-toothed squirrel tried to move her by poking the mammoth. Seeing where Ellie is looking at made Julian turn his back to see the same scene of his paramour in a cute sleeping position. The two mammoths then looked at each other and laughed.  
"Hey Manny, you done running in circles? How about let's off for some rest tonight." Ellie called the jolly mammoth over."  
Manny responded by clearing his throat and stutterly replied with a shy grin "Uh...hm Yes, Of cou-course!" as he walked over to them. The dark skies were illuminated by the round moon, forming out a magnificent and out of the ordinary view.  
"Heheh...welp, goodnight Ellie" Julian told Ellie as he was about to lay down, but he didn't get a response.  
"El?" Julian turned back to see Ellie staring up at the starry sky alongside the moon. She had been staring at them for quite some time now, but she can hardly break her eye contact from it.  
"Oh. Ye...Don't mind me Jully, just enjoy some of the good views while I can." she hastily replied, but that didn't hide the hint of sorrow in her voice from Julian as the mammoth can feel something up there must have been catching her attention.  
Manny then came over to Julian's side as he told Julian something about Ellie. "Don't worry, she has a habit of feasting her eyes on atmospheres like this. She told me that if you immerse yourself in them and form a connection, you can hear them speak to you and tell you stories."

Julian paused for a while as he stared up at the sky.  
"So did you ever hear them speak?"

"Heh...sadly, no. I can't feel them somehow, despite how hard I try. However, what I can only hear during those moments are just nature's ambiance, and it's quite cool if you ask me." Manny replied as he scratched his fur, while Julian had nothing to say about it.

They eventually slept as night continued to progress. The only sounds that can be heard are from the critters...and Manny's snoring. Julian suddenly woke up during the night due to one of the sounds, pretty much the latter. He raised his head up to look around quickly until he noticed the female mammoth, laying upside with her sight still aiming at the stars. This made for a silly posture as her hind legs might be just about on the ground, but her fronts still stiff up in the air due to how mammoths' skeletal systems are.  
Curious of such behaviour, Julian decided to sneak to her silently and called her.  
"Psst! Ellie, is something bothering you?"

**"OH."**  
Ellie jumped as she turned her head upon hearing the surpriseful call.  
"Uhm...No, I'm just…" She seemed to want to share something with Julian. "Well. Come lie near me and I'll talk about it."  
Tempted to understand more about Ellie, Julian came and lay next to her, as he tried to position himself facing up like her to look up at the sky. The mammoth struggled a few times before nailing it, as he glanced over Ellie and then just stared into nothingness.  
Ellie took a breath as she told him about her backstory:

"When I was young, my mother would entertain and amaze me by telling stories under the night skies filled with iridescent stars before sleeping, most of the time when I feel sad, demotivated, hopeless, or you know...just anything negative. There was never any story that I felt displeased with, and they always managed to remove all of those uneasy feelings off me."

Julian then picked a star to look at as he continued to listen to Ellie.

"One time, during the stories, I asked her a question: "Mom? How would I be able to remember all of these stories if one day, so that I could share it to my friends?" and I got to say that I was a fool for not believing her tip."

Julian still had nothing to ask, he continued to listen.

"She said that every time, when I had any stories I like, I could just look up to the stars, pick one, and 'save' it in there. So the next time I see that specified star, I can draw the story from it."

"Well then what happened after you decided to believe her words?" Julian asked.

"Well then?" Ellie murmured as she picked off where she had left. "It was a fateful day when I lost my herd in a snowstorm. I never managed to get back. Nev-never...to be heard from. Never…"  
Ellie paused a bit as she got a bit emotional about her troubled past.  
"...to be seen again from the herd. Thankfully, I wouldn't be able to lie down here sharing things with you if a pack of kind but tricky possums didn't come to help me from freezing to death and becoming a fossil...Hahah." she glared at Julian as she felt how lucky she was, then looked back to the starry night.

"It was then after that event that I decided to try it out, in hopes to 'save' whatever I have left about her. Although I can only remember some of her stories she told me recently during the time, but I found for myself the stories of my life and journeys I embarked on with quote-on-quote "The Herd" _*giggles* _and I was grateful to find somewhere to keep them for eternity. Needless to say...it was quite an effective way to cope against the loss of my herd and mother." Her joyful laughs were slowly mixed with a handful of sorrow and quiet sniffles, as the stories of her pasts was a double-edged blade.

"So you're telling me that you've been-" Julian was cut half way and Ellie knew what he was going to ask her.  
"Yes, I have been re-telling myself about my mom's stories. It brings back the good vibes for me during hard times."

Julian had no comments as he kept staring at a star, in which this caught Ellie's interest.  
"It seems like you have been staring at one with me during the whole time we're here huh?"

"How did you kn-...Okay, well, yes. I just wanted to give it a try." Julian replied upon the unexpected question. The female mammoth then just gave out a laugh, as she carried on surprising him.  
"You chose Polaris, the star that holds still in place while the entire northern sky moves around it. Am I right, little guy?"

"Okay now how in the world did you know that?!" Julian was amazed, as the fact Ellie stated was one hundred percent accurate.  
"Well? Doesn't anything that is out of the ordinary usually catch the most attention?" She replied with quite an obvious answer.  
"Hmmm...what do you 'save' in such a special star though?" Julian wanted to know.  
"I think that the answer is just right in front of your trunk, Jully, Teehee." Ellie responded with a giggle.

Julian started to fall to his side as he slowly slumbered.  
"Oh! Julian, one more thing." Ellie called him as she wanted to say something before he closed his eyes. Julian turned his head around as he responded to the request.  
"Can you please not tell Manny about this? It was supposedly a secret that only me and my mom can know."  
"Uhm...Ye-Sure! I won't tell him." He hesitated a bit upon hearing the word 'secret', but in the end, he decided to agree on it, thus making an oath to Ellie.  
"Promise?" she wanted to make sure.

.

"Promise."  
"Well, thank you Julian! Goodnight." Ellie replied with a smile as she also turned herself to the side, and closed her eyes.

The Herd managed to get some rest as day started to replace the night.

Soon, sunlight started to glare on the lands as the Herd readied themselves for the final run back home.  
"What's our next move?" Julian asked as he stared at Manny, who was busy looking at the device.

"Let's make our way back to the center, but be careful this time, we don't know what's waiting for us in this one." Manny exclaimed as they marched forward. He decided so because their surroundings looked more peaceful and friendlier than the last time, and it was described by the blooming flowers and chirping birds. Still, he knew that he shouldn't judge a book by its cover, but it's best that they must first know where they are at first.  
The quintet eventually made their way to the center. They slowly approached as they took caution around.

Turns out the Center seemed to be on a casual day. Nothing out of the ordinary so far, just animals walking around and talking to each other, hanging out at the thoroughfares and minding their own businesses.  
"Are we already here?" Peaches asked as she recognized a lot of familiar stuff that also exists in their current timeline.

"Well, there's only one way to find o-"  
"Hey Manny!"  
Manny was cut off by Diego as he approached them with Shira. "Where have you been recently?" The female saber asked, as there's something both of them need to know.

"Uhm...I...Ahhh, I don't. Just chilling out today heheh." Manny replied with his worried laughter, in which the tooth sabers looked at him with their eyebrows raised.  
"Ellie, has Manny been onto something?" Diego asked as he felt a bit suspicious of his friend.

"What? I mean, no! He's fine, just some personal things to take care about, haha. Don't worry about it!" Ellie replied as she flicked her trunk and gave a smile.

"MANNY! Everyone!" Sid came along to say hello as a big grin stretched over his face.  
"Hey sloth." Diego exclaimed. "Oh-Hi Sid!" Manny quickly shouted out in hopes to change the topic.  
"Are we actually home yet?" Peaches asked as her eyes were glimmering with hope. Julian looked over and judging from the quick view, he gave out a positive assumption.  
"I think this is it, Peaches. Literally everyone's here! It had to be. Right Manny?" Julian turned over to Manny, hoping for the word 'Yes'  
Manny couldn't resist to assume that they were already home, since everyone around them looked confused upon their arrival. Scrat looked around as he jumped up and down looking for his acorn.

To their dismay however…Sid quickly revealed them to be wrong.  
"Manny, I got so much stuff to show you in this area since you're away!"  
"Wait…Did you just!?…" Manny blurted as his eyes were wide open.

Sid just phased straight through Peaches and Julian to give Manny a big hug, which immediately gave out the information that this does not seem to be the end.

"Uh...oh." Julian exclaimed as he poked Manny. Ellie looked over to realize the disappointing truth. To make matters worse, silhouettes of mammoths can be seen approaching from the bushes.

"Guys, why are all of you here fo-...Hold up?!..."  
It was another Manny and Ellie looking at them confused and bamboozled.  
The pack of animals looked back and forth at the identical mammoths for quite some time before saying something. Sid rubbed his eyes as all of them were in a huge disbelief.  
"Um...does anybody have some eye droppers?"  
"I wish I do, Sid." Diego added.

"Alright, anybody of you is willing to tell me what the hell is going on?!" The other Manny asked as the other Ellie stared nervously.

Ellie from the quintet decided she would be the one to make this clear, in hopes of not getting into any more fights and bloodshed.  
"Okay, listen...We are just lost time travelers who wanted to go home, but we accidentally-"  
"El! Don't say that we are time travelers! They are going to 'bombard' us with hundreds of ques-" Manny blurted to Ellie as the rest of the animals tried to process information from her words, but some however, had already done what Manny expected.  
"Wait, Time travelers?!" Sid was quite shocked as he had never seen one before  
"How did you guys do that?!" A bystander Cassowary asked as it overheard the conversation  
"Dang, that's some sweet tricks you two managed to pull out!" Crash said as he looked over Eddie, who was asking the two overwhelmed mammoths.  
"Can you show us how?"

"There's no way, that's just straight up impossible!"  
"Is this some sort of black magic sorcery." More and more animals came by to take a look at the abnormal phenomenon.

"Mom is not very good at negotiating." Peaches said as she looked over to Julian.

**"Guys! PLEASE SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT." **Manny had enough of the questions pelting at him as he started to lose his mind. "We just wanted to head home. Should you have any questions, please let them come one by one. ALRIGHT?" Manny exclaimed as he wished to just dig down and hide away.

Seemed like they are not going back any moment soon.

**END OF PART 11  
**


End file.
